contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Will Eisner
Will Eisner est un auteur de bande dessinée américain né le dans le borough new-yorkais de Brooklyn et décédé le à Lauderdale Lakes (Floride), des suites d'un quadruple pontage coronarien. Une première carrière Will Eisner n'a cessé de travailler pendant plus de soixante ans. Sa carrière a débuté dans «WOW What a Magazine!» en 1936. Jusqu'à son décès à 87 ans, Will Eisner ne s'est jamais résolu à prendre sa retraite. Très tôt, Eisner et son ami Jerry Iger fondent le studio Eisner-Iger où des dessinateurs comme Bob Kane, Lou Fine, Jack Kirby font leurs débuts. En 1939, l'association Eisner-Iger cesse et Will Eisner produit des bandes dessinées pour la presse, c'est là que naîtra, entre autres, son personnage le plus célèbre : The Spirit ( ). En 1942, Eisner est mobilisé. Il dessine des posters pour le moral des troupes ainsi que des bandes dessinées destinées à lutter contre les négligences des soldats. Après guerre, avec l'aide d'assistants tels que Jules Feiffer puis Wallace (Wally) Wood, Eisner reprend les aventures du Spirit, utilisant son personnage pour explorer des genres très diversifiés, de la science-fiction à l'exploration de la vie quotidienne américaine. Il lance plusieurs séries en dehors du Spirit, mais aucune n'a véritablement de succès. Il finit par abandonner la série Spirit en 1952. Dans les années 1960-70, Eisner publie peu de bandes dessinées et se consacre surtout à l'illustration éducative ou publicitaire, ainsi qu'à la pédagogie en tant que professeur à l'école des Arts visuels de New York. Ironiquement, c'est à ce moment là que les critiques ou les historiens de la BD se mettent à découvrir Spirit. La demande en nouvelles aventures de Spirit se fait de plus en plus insistante jusqu'à ce qu'Eisner cède et propose au public quelques nouvelles aventures de son héros. Une seconde carrière Mais il n'a plus le feu sacré, ce qui l'intéresse à présent est de raconter le Brooklyn de son enfance, ce qu'il fait avec A contract with God (publié en France sous différents titres, voir ci-dessous), publié en 1978. Cette bande dessinée marque une date historique dans le genre, car c'est véritablement le premier roman graphique (Graphic novel) qui, pour les américains, provoque une véritable prise de conscience des potentialités du média. Il ne s'agit plus ici de super-héros ou de contre-culture (comme en proposait l'underground des années 1960), mais d'une forme littéraire enfin arrivée à maturité. D'autres histoires semi-autobiographiques suivent (Le rêveur, Au cœur de la tempête), ainsi que de pures fictions racontant la vie de tous les jours à New York, et une étrange histoire de politique fiction, L’appel de l’espace. Viennent ensuite des adaptations ou des relectures d'auteurs littéraires : Kafka, Cervantes, Melville, Dickens. Avec la régularité d'un métronome, Eisner ne cesse plus de produire sans se reposer sur ses lauriers de légende vivante de la bande dessinée. Le dessin d'Eisner est dynamique et bavard, volontiers caricatural, théâtral, chorégraphique, plus que chez aucun autre (son fils caché Blutch excepté, peut-être). On peut parler de mise-en-scène et non de « plans » et autres « cadrages ». Il est intéressant de savoir que Will Eisner a beaucoup réfléchi à son métier. Il a publié deux ouvrages théoriques expliquant sa vision de l'art de la bande-dessinée qui constituent en fait une véritable analyse de son propre art. Il a aussi eu l'occasion d'expliquer son travail au travers de nombreuses conférences. Depuis 1988, un prix très prestigieux est remis aux auteurs de bandes dessinées sous le nom de Will Eisner Awards. Bibliographie Bande dessinée * 1940-1952 : Le Spirit, de nombreux épisodes ont été traduits en français par divers éditeurs. Une édition complète chronologique est en cours. * 1978 : Un Pacte avec Dieu (A Contract With God) : le livre fondateur de la bande dessinée non-infantile américaine. Successivement édité en France sous le titre Un Bail avec Dieu, puis Le Contrat, puis Un Pacte avec Dieu. * 1983 : L'Appel de l'espace (Life on another Planet - Signal from Space) : un grand drame mêlant politique et science-fiction. Albin Michel 1984, Racham 2002 (ISBN 2-87827-056-8) * 1986 : Big City : autre grand classique en 5 volumes (une édition intégrale existe en français). Recueil de petites histoires, narrant le quotidien des quartiers New-Yorkais, particulièrement de la population juive. Pour l'intégrale : éditions Glénat, 1999. ISBN 2-7234-2969-5 **''New York'' (New York, big city) **''Le Bronx'' (a life force)-Egalement connu en France sous le titre "Jacob le cafard" **''Sunshine city'' (Will Eisner Reader et The Dreamer) *** Le Rêveur (The Dreamer) : l'industrie des comics à la fin des années 1930, encore plus ou moins autobiographique. **''Metropole'' (City people notebook) **''Peuple invisible'' (Invisible people) * 1987 : Le Building : La vie dans et autour d'un immeuble New-Yorkais au long des années. * 1991 : Voyage au cœur de la tempête : les jeunes années d'Eisner. éd. Comics USA. **Tome 1 (1991) : ISBN 2-87695-163-0 **Tome 2 (1991) : ISBN 2-87695-164-5 * 1995 : Dropsie avenue : l'évolution de la vie dans une rue de New York, de génération en génération, au fil des population immigrantes et des choix architecturaux. ISBN 2-91103-302-7 * 1998 : Une Affaire de Famille (Family Matter) : Drame familial grinçant autour du « suicide » du patriarche et de sa succession. * 2000 : Mon dernier jour au Viêt Nam (Last Day in Vietnam) : Souvenirs de guerre autobiographiques * 2000 : Le Dernier Chevalier (The Last Knight - an Introduction to Don Quixote) : Adaptation de Cervantes * 2000 : Petits miracles (Minor Miracles) : sur le même principe que Big City. Quelques courts récits optimistes sur la nature humaine. * 2001 : Moby Dick : adaptation de Melville * 2001 : La Valse des alliances : l'histoire par l'exemple de l'ascension sociale par le mariage, dans les familles juives de New-York. * 2003 : Fagin le juif (Fagin the Jew) : une relecture du personnage de Fagin, dans Oliver Twist. Instructif et poignant lorsqu'Eisner confronte la réalité d'un juif askhénase londonien du avec le conte de fées d'un petit blond « qui n'a pas une tête de voleur ». Éditions Delcourt, 2004, ISBN 2-84789-493-4 * 2005 : Le Complot sous-titré L'histoire secrète des Protocoles des Sages de Sion - histoire véridique d'un livre créé, par réécriture d'un pamphlet antibonapartiste, par la police du Tsar au début du siècle dernier en Russie, et présenté comme un document secret détaillant les instructions d'un complot juif mondial. Eisner montre comment les protocoles n'ont cessé de ressurgir à travers le avec chaque poussée d'antisémitisme, présentés comme authentiques alors qu'il a été démontré très tôt qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. (Grasset, 2005) Théorie * La bande dessinée, art séquentiel (éd. Vertige Graphic) * Le récit graphique (éd. Vertige Graphic) Divers * série Les guides loufoques ** Comment éviter la mort et les impôts, Dargaud 1976, ISBN 2-205-00916-8. Will Eisner explore avec humour et de façon illustrée comment se soustraire à ces deux désagréments que l'on dit inévitables. ** La cuisine occulte, Dargaud 1976, ISBN 2-205-00914-1 ** Comment dialoguer avec les plantes, Dargaud 1976, ISBN 2-205-00911-7 ** L'astrologie sournoise, Dargaud 1976, ISBN 2-205-00912-5 Liens externes * Le site officiel de Will Eisner * Catégorie:Naissance en 1917 Catégorie:Décès en 2005 Catégorie:Dessinateur américain de bande dessinée Catégorie:Scénariste américain de bande dessinée ast:Will Eisner ca:Will Eisner cs:Will Eisner da:Will Eisner de:Will Eisner en:Will Eisner es:Will Eisner fi:Will Eisner it:Will Eisner ja:ウィル・アイズナー nl:Will Eisner nn:Will Eisner no:Will Eisner pl:Will Eisner pt:Will Eisner sv:Will Eisner